


Stop wasting your fucking time.

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fire Alarm AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off an AU I saw on Tumblr and thought why the hell not?</p><p>Original AU was 'the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the apartment next door is standing next to me in his underwear'</p><p>Title of this work was from this quote also found on Tumblr: "Make the first move, tell people how you feel, stop being so scared of rejection, stop being so engulfed with thoughts that aren't even yours, and stop wasting your fucking time."</p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop wasting your fucking time.

A blaring, piercing repetitive noise cut through Dean's dream.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He groaned before dragging himself out of bed and stumbling into his brother's bedroom.

Sam was lying on his stomach, an arm and a leg dangling over the edge of the bed, unruly mop of brown hair covering half his face, snoring away, completely unaware that the fire alarm had just gone off in their building for the third time this week. He threw the pillow he'd unknowingly dragged from his room at the sleeping form.

"Get up, Sasquatch! Can't you hear that?"

"...It's a false alarm, Dean. Go back to sleep." Sam mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes. He rolled over onto his back and pulled the sheets up over himself to keep the chill out.

Dean walked to the end of his bed, grabbed the end of the sheet and pulled hard so it was on the floor and Sam was left spluttering in sweats, and that ugly, purple dog t-shirt Dean swore he would burn if he got his hands on it.

"Dean! What the hell?"

Dean held the sheets out of his reach so that Sam was forced to get out of bed.

"It's a false alarm, Dean. You know it is." The younger Winchester complained, dragging his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just get your ass up and get dressed. We gotta be outta here five minutes ago." Dean dumped the sheet back on the bed and stalked out of the room to pull on his boots and grab the apartment keys when Sam stumbled out of his room, forcing his arm through a brown hoodie.

They were both wearing sweats, with Dean in a t-shirt and Sam now in the hoodie, alarm still blaring.

"Come on, hurry it up man." Dean's hurrying was greeted by a dragged out, petulant _I'm coming_ , as he held open the apartment door.

Fire alarms meant the elevator wouldn't be a sensible idea; they'd have to use the stairs. They lived on the third floor and Dean had never used the stairs in their entire time living there.

He greeted Charlie on the way to the stairs. She was stood pressing the elevator button repeatedly as if it would make it come faster. The vibrant redhead lived on the same floor as them, sometimes Dean would go over for all night gaming sessions and movie marathons. And sometimes, she came over for Dean's pie and discussed battle strategies for LARPing.

"I don't think that's gonna work. It's better if you use the stairs."

"Oh come on." She whined. "I just finished a thirty six hour session with Kevin and that kid does not sleep." She looked up at the ceiling as if praying to God. "What have I done to anger you O Great One?"

Dean laughed. "Come on. Stairs. Now."

"Fine." She grumbled as Dean coaxed her down the stairwell and she leaned into him tiredly as they walked.

"Well, at least one good thing will come of this." She brightened suddenly after a few quiet moments.

"What?" 

"You get to see Blue-Eyes-And-Ridiculous-Sex-Hair." She said smugly.

" _Charlie_." He chastised lightly as a blush crept its way down his neck. He pulled lightly as his collar to relieve the heat.

"What? You've been pining over him for ages-"

"It's been literal years." Sam interjected and Dean shoulder punched him for good measure. "It has not."

Charlie laughed and finished, "-and now you get to see what he looks like at 3am."

Dean tried his absolute best to not imagine what the man in question looked like at 3am; sex hair probably worse than ever and eyes bluer than the ocean, bleary with sleep. He absently wondered what the man wore to sleep.

They arrived outside, behind the building, its other occupants already complaining tiredly in their groups and huddling around for warmth. Dean wished he'd grabbed his jacket as the cool air brushed over his skin. They stood on the group's periphery, not really mingling with the others until Lisa sauntered up to them wearing nothing except boots, knee length shorts and a tank top, chest deliberately pushed out as she stretched her arms behind her. Dean knew she was attractive. She lived a floor above them and had always made an effort to talk to the Winchesters, especially Dean.

"So, who do you think it was this time?" She asked, tone sickly sweet as she put her hands on her hips and nodded towards the building.

Dean shrugged, inadvertently shrugging off Charlie who just glared at him- not that he noticed- and turned to droop tiredly into Sam instead.

"Not sure. I reckon it's just a false alarm though." He said, repeating Sam's words from earlier on.

"You think?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Yeah, I mean, it's the third one this week. Either the techs are messed up or some kid's deliberately pullin' the wire."

She nodded before uncrossing her arms and rubbing her hands together in an effort to get warm. "God, I wish I'd brought a jacket or something, it’s freezing."

"It's the middle of April, it's not _that_ cold." Charlie grumbled but Dean ignored her.

"Well, I'd offer you mine but-" he held out his arms presenting his jacketless body.

She laughed and said, "I heard body heat work's just as well." He could practically hear Charlie and Sam rolling their eyes out of their heads.

She pressed into him, wrapping her arms around his torso before he could protest. Her body lined up to his all the way down and if he was honest, it was kind of nice. She was a few feet shorter than he was, so if she tiptoed a little, she could probably kiss him but he tried not to think about that. He returned the embrace, putting his arms carefully around her too.

Just off to his side, he could see his brother and best friend making gagging faces so he did the mature thing and flipped them off.

A shift in movement behind them refocused his attention and suddenly he was staring right at Blue-Eyes-And-Ridiculous-Sex-Hair. Not that the other man was staring back. No, he was lighting up a cigarette and as the flame was brought up near his mouth, the momentary light allowed Dean to see those bluer-than-the-ocean eyes. He had embarrassingly daydreamed of waking to those; colour peeking out through sleepy slits, dark lashes fanning out over them.

He hadn't been wrong about the sex hair either; it was worse than usual, chocolate brown and untameable, a few stray strands falling over his forehead and into the man's eyes.

Dean's grip on Lisa tightened inadvertently as he took in the view.

The man was dressed in military boots, laces tied haphazardly, a navy t-shirt and boxers. _Boxers._ Dean stared as discreetly as he could, eyes trailing greedily down the flesh. The tops of his thighs peeked out from under the hems. His gaze trailed further down to what he knew were runners calves- Dean had watched him set off in his trainers and jogging sweats.

He was wearing two day stubble and that was Dean's favourite. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined what the burn would feel like on the insides of his thighs. He swallowed thickly and tried to take a calming breath without making Lisa aware of his thoughts.

Just then, those illuminated eyes flicked up and looked straight at Dean.

Dean panicked and froze.

The other man flicked the lighter shut with a purposeful, audible _click_ and took a drag on the cigarette. His gaze flicked between Dean and the woman in his arms.

Chapped, pink lips made a perfect 'O' as he blew out the smoke skywards, exposing the long taut line of flesh of his neck and Dean's blush crept further down his neck as he shifted awkwardly. He looked away and tried to focus on what Sam and Charlie were talking about.

"Hey Lis, I think Victor's calling you." Charlie spoke.

She stepped away from Dean, hands slipping reluctantly from around him.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything." She said, as she glanced around, trying to locate Victor.

"Yup." Sam supported, popping the P. "Pretty sure."

Dean looked at them, brows furrowed in confusion, until Charlie glared at him as if to say _shut up or I'll cut your manhood off with the bluntest sword I own_... which she'd threatened before so he kept quiet.

"Okay." she stepped back and and smiled at Dean. "See you later? Y'know, maybe not at quarter past 3 in the morning?" She asked, hopeful.

Dean returned the smile politely. "Yeah sure, Lisa."

She sauntered off, a bounce in her step as he turned to the two of them. "What the hell was that? She's a nice girl."

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, but she's not the one you want." She said simply.

"You should go talk to him." Sam added.

Dean's gazed refocused on the man standing a few metres away on his own. He was on his fourth drag- not that Dean was counting- and as he hollowed his cheeks out, looking pointedly at Dean, his decision was already made for him.

His feet carried him bravely towards the object of his frustrations. The man had turned away from Dean by now and he was sort of grateful.

He cleared his throat before realising he had nothing to say. Luckily, the other man beat him to it. Unluckily however, his voice almost brought Dean to his knees.

"Girlfriend?" He asked, voice deep and rumbling, like tyres over gravel.

It took Dean longer than it should have to realise he was talking about Lisa. "Uh- no."

He laughed quietly and Dean wanted to hear that sound again.

"Well, she clearly has _other_ ideas." He said pointedly, taking another drag.

"Yeah, its- um... a thing we have." Dean explained, realising he'd made it sound like him and Lisa were in some kind of relationship. "Not like she's my girlfriend or anything... or we're sleeping together 'cause we're not... we're not anything, she's nothing." He tried to amend.

The man drew in a sharp breath threw his teeth. "Ouch. That's harsh."

"No, no, not like that, I mean she's a nice girl and everything and she'd be perfect, like she's smart and funny and-" Dean rambled before the other man cut him off.

"You know…" he started, narrowing his gaze at his cigarette before looking at Dean with one raised brow. "…for someone who wants to get into my pants, you're not really doing a great job."

He took another draw and released the smoke as he watched amusedly as Dean spluttered his way through a denial before laughing and cutting off Dean completely.

Dean reddened profusely as he rubbed at the nape of his neck nervously. "I just- I'm not trying to- you know-"

"Relax. I know what you mean." He said. Dean quietened, gaze dropping to his boots.

"I'm Castiel." The man offered, holding out a hand to shake.

Dean looked up at the lips that had curved up into a seemingly genuine smile.

"Dean." He replied, shaking the man's hand. _Castiel's_ hand.

"Would I embarrass myself even more if I asked you if you’re named for the Angel of Thursday?"

Castiel's brows went up in surprise. "Actually, I'd be rather impressed. Not many people know that."

Dean shrugged. "My mom studied theology, taught me some stuff. Always used to say that angels were watching over me."

Castiel nodded, squeezed Dean's palm and slid out of his grip. "So uh- I take it that it's per their request that you came here to talk to me?" He asked, nodding behind Dean to Charlie and Sam. Dean turned back to them.

Charlie gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up and Sam awkwardly raised a hand in greeting.

He turned back to Castiel and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Yeah, kinda."

Castiel nodded appreciatively. "Well, remind me to send them each a pair of earplugs." He said cryptically.

Dean's brows furrowed at the strange request. "Why?" Castiel's lips turned up, displaying something between a smirk and an amused smile. He glanced up to meet Dean's eyes before leaning in close to his ear. The next few softly murmured words, punctuated by a nip at his earlobe, made Dean's breath catch in his throat.

"Because when I get you into my bed, I'm _never_ letting you leave."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com) :)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - i'd hella appreciate it :)


End file.
